I Will Find You
by EternalOphelia
Summary: one shot The sequel to I Am Your Enemy. Draco becomes obsessed w. finding the girl who blinded him w. a spell to steal a kiss. He convinces himself it's only to know, but as he encounters her more and more, he finds he was wrong about that and more. RR!


The sequel to _I Am Your Enemy_

* * *

I Will Find You

He stood, his fingers to his lips, his breathing slightly faster than normal, his eyes not quite adjusted to the fact that he could see again. He could still taste her, the pumpkin juice she'd had with breakfast, feel the warm moisture of her lips. And he didn't even know her name or what she looked like.

"It couldn't have been Granger," he murmured, lowering his hand to his side. "Bloody hell, what's wrong with me?" The voice has been similar, sure. And the hair, it had felt soft, yet frizzy. But that could have been any girl, disguising her voice to steal a kiss. He didn't know what had possessed him to think such a ridiculous thing.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Draco Malfoy continued on the way he'd been going. He had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment, and some silly girl with a crush was not going to distract him.

* * *

"Why the hell are you so hung up on this?" Blaise Zabini groaned, tossing an apple into the air and catching it, nearly missing it each time. "Even if the girl did approach you again, she'd probably blind you too. So, yeah, you might get laid, but you'll never know who she was. She could be the _ugliest_ witch here!" 

Draco sighed loudly and snatched the apple from his best friend, throwing it angrily into the fire raging before him.

"She's not ugly," he said with confidence. "She can't be. I felt…her face."

"What's going on, Drake? You sound like you're…falling for this bint."

"I'd shut that fly trap of yours if I were you."

"Sorry man…"

"I just can't stand not knowing, you know?"

"Sure," Blaise said with a shrug, though he really could have cared less had it been him. So what, he thought. At least he got to kiss a girl out of it. That should have been enough. But Draco always wanted more, always wanted what he couldn't have, especially if that something could not be obtained with money. It was an unhealthy obsession, but then growing up the way he did had its disadvantages.

"Why would she do that? Why can't I know who she is? It doesn't make sense!"

"Sure it does." Blaise sat up, putting his feet on the table in front of him. "You said she said she was your enemy, right?" Draco nodded. "Well there's your answer. This pitiful girl is desperately in love with you, but she can't be because…well, let's face it, Drake, some times you can rub people the wrong way."

"So you're saying she likes me but knows she can't like me, so she pretends to hate me?"

"Exactly."

Draco stood up and brushed his robes off.

"Bollocks."

* * *

Draco wasn't at all surprised nearly a month later when, on Valentine's Day, his secret admirer tried her little trick again. He was in the library, writing some ridiculous essay for Transfiguration. He had just stood to retrieve a book he needed, when the spell hit him from behind. The veins in his eyes seemed to contract as his sight receded. She waited a full minute before approaching him. 

"I take it you don't have a valentine," he said with a smirk, turning in the direction he'd heard her footfalls. She skidded to a stop about a foot away from him.

"Why do you always make assumptions for things you don't know or don't understand?" she sighed, her voice low and indistinguishable.

"Then we know each other well. If you can say such a thing, that is."

"I don't need to know you to be able to know _about_ you. You're a right foul git. Anyone could tell you that."

"If I'm such a baddy," he mocked, "then why are you interested in me? Why would you kiss me?"

She sighed even louder this time, then closed the gap between them, putting her arms around his neck. Obviously she wasn't going to answer, but was simply there to give him a Valentine's Day kiss, then leave before the spell wore off.

Her lips were plumper than he remembered, her mouth sweeter, her body softer. She fit so nicely against him. How could she not see that they were good together? That she should lift the spell and let him see her face?

"Let me see you," he whispered into her neck. "Just once."

"Once is all it takes," she laughed, pushing him back gently.

"Are you going to keep doing this until I go mad?"

"You're being awfully bold for someone who doesn't know who I am. What if I told people you said such things? What would they think when they found out you actually had a heart?"

"You're keeping this a secret," he pointed out, stealing another kiss. "I'm safe as long as you wish to stay hidden."

"I have to leave."

He grabbed her wrist as she turned to go.

"You didn't answer my question."  
"Which one?"

"Are you going to keep doing this?"

He reached up and touched her lips to feel if she was smiling.

"Good-bye Draco."

She was.

It was ten minutes later that her spell wore off. He sat back down at his place at the table and grinned from ear to ear as he looked down at what he held in his hand. It was several strands of long brown hair. Now to a muggle this wouldn't have been enough to discover someone's identity, but Draco was a wizard, and very skilled at Potions. An advanced potion that took two weeks to complete would tell him who she was. All he had to do was mix it, add her hair, then drink it the night it was finished right before bed. As he slept, she would come to him in his dreams.

"I_will_ find you," he said aloud, then pressed the hairs safely in his Potions book. Tonight he would start the potion.

* * *

Hermione slammed her back against the cool stone of the wall, slid down to the floor, her knees cut at sharp angles and pressed to her chest. Her heart thudding dully and her breathing raced like ice covering the ground in the presence of dementors—and yet her mind was still, stuck and transfixed on a single instance: her lips pressed roughly to his. 

Was she completely and irreversibly crazy? What did she think she could possibly accomplish by doing what she was doing? She could brush off the first time as a whim, an act of curiosity, something needed so she could move on with her life and forget the impossible. But to do it again not three weeks later? She must have been losing it faster than she thought.

Her breathing was just about back to normal when someone turned the corner and noticed her, immediately taking in her disheveled appearance.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

Hermione looked up, momentarily horrified, then relaxed and sighed.

"Yeah, Gin, I'm fine. I just…Uh…Nothing….I'm fine."

Ginny knelt down beside her, their eyes level.

"You're sitting on the floor in the middle of a corridor. How are you fine exactly?"

Hermione looked into Ginny's searching friendly eyes, then back at the floor and sighed again, this time much louder.

"I know we're not that close," she said. "But, I mean, you did help me with that Harry problem. I'm just saying that if you need to talk I'm here."

Ginny stood to leave but, when she was halfway to a standing position, Hermione grabbed her arm and jerked her back down. Ginny nearly fell right into her, though luckily righted herself with the wall. The girls stared into each others eyes for a good minute, then Hermione let out a small sound and buried her face in Ginny's shoulder.

"Herm—"

"Not here," she whispered, then stood and pulled Ginny up with her. If she was going to do this, then she was going to need a quiet, safe place to do it in.

Not quite thirty minutes later and Ginny's eyes were as wide as tea saucers, Hermione's hands clenched firmly around her own. What she'd told her seemed innocent enough, a simple crush. Except, of course, for the object of her affections.

"And you're sure of this?" Ginny asked, not sure of what else she could possibly say at that moment. Yes Hermione had helped her with her confidence problem around Harry, but this was completely different. This was borderline inhuman!

"Believe me," Hermione sighed, leaning back against Ginny's headboard and letting go of her hands, "I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't. How…How could this have happened?"

Ginny starred at her blankly, for that exact question had been about to leave her lips.

"Crushes come and—"

"It's more than a crush. Gin, when I kissed him I felt something deeper, albeit more terrifying. I can't simply ignore that. I mean, I tried, I stayed away from him for three weeks, almost a month. But—Merlin!—Ginny, I don't know what to do. He's going to figure it out eventually. He's not as stupid as he pretends to be and, though I hate to admit it, he's awfully good at Potions."

"What does Potions have to do with it?"

"Come on, Gin. We all know that if there isn't a spell for something then surely there's a potion for it."

"What makes you think he'll try to figure out your identity?"

"He…" She paused, looking at her hands, then at the floor. "He kept insisting I show him my face…That, and I overheard a conversation between him and that Blaise bloke. I can't be certain they were talking about me, but Blaise was trying to convince Draco to 'stop his foolish quest and focus on Quidditch'. Draco got so mad I swear he nearly punched the guy, then stormed off. I think I really irritated him with that I did."

"Well I'm not surprised," Ginny laughed, finally beginning to feel comfortable talking about this.

"What do you mean?"

"Malfoy is a determined person. _Especially_ when he can't have something he wants. He's arrogant, therefore he feels he deserves everything, and he's greedy, so he always wants more. You teasing him the way you did you probably infuriated him."

"Shit," Hermione swore, covering her face with her hands. "What the hell am I going to do? What if he finds out it's me? What—"

"First of all," Ginny said, grabbing her loosely by the shoulders, "calm down. There's no sense getting worked up over something you can't control. If he finds out there's nothing you can do about it. What you need to do is convince him that you're not interested in him anymore…Or—" Her lips curled into a devilish grin. "—better yet, when he does find out and pursues you, laugh in his face and pretend it was all a big joke to humiliate him."

Hermione, whose eyes had just been lit up a moment ago, slumped back and groaned.

"What?"

"Ginny, you don't understand."

She gave her a questioning look.

"I don't think I could do something like that to him. No matter how badly he's been to me, no matter who he is and what horrible things he represents, I…I think I'm _in love_ with him."

* * *

"Well?" Blaise sighed, crossing his arms haughtily over his chest. He'd been standing around in the dank dungeon classroom Draco had dragged him into for long enough. He was going to leave soon if something profound didn't happen. 

Draco sat on the floor, his eyes focused on the blue-green liquid simmering in the cauldron before him. One goblet full and a good night's sleep and he would know who she was, the girl who continually haunted the dark corners of the library and corridors awaiting his presence, and the girl who recently began to haunt his dreams as well, her blurred faceless body clinging to his, the scent of her auburn hair filling the air.

"What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room," Draco finally said.

Blaise nodded obediently, watching as his best friend scooped a generous amount of the potion into a flask then, with a flick of his wand, caused the cauldron and the remaining potion to disappear, along with any mess that might have been there.

"She came to me again, twice, since Valentine's Day. Again in the library, just a few days later, and then two nights ago outside our dungeon entrance to the House. It's as if she's a hundred different girls, hiding in every dark corner of the castle and for the love of Merlin I cannot get the damn woman out of my head!"

"Drake man, what are you saying?" He knelt down beside him, a look of concern and anticipation on his face.

"Isn't it obvious!" he cried, shoving Blaise away and standing, the flask gripped painfully tight in his fist. "I fancy her! And I don't even know her fucking name!" With his free hand he reached up and grabbed a fistful of white-blond hair, tearing at it furiously.

"Dude. Dude! Calm down! She's just—"

"How am I supposed to calm down when all I can think about is a girl with no face who might very well be someone I've been a complete ass to for the past six years!"

"Well the only way to find out—"

"That's just it," Draco sighed, letting go of his hair and ignoring the dull throb of his scalp. "If I find out I'll probably wish I never had."

"Then why—" But Blaise cut himself off this time, his eyes falling on the potion-filled flask. "You want _me_ to drink it!" he stammered, taking a step or two back.

"Well I can't drink it now! I…I'm too fucking invested in this stupid bint and if I find out she…she's 'forbidden' then I'll go_completely_ mad."

"I thought we already established that she's forbidden, Drake. That's the whole reason she's keeping her identity a secret, because if you knew who she was you probably wouldn't let her within two feet of you."

"There's only one person I can possibly think of who possess all those traits, Blaise," Draco groaned, holding out the flask. "And if it's her I don't want to know."

"Who?" Blaise asked, taking the flask and tucking it into his robe pockets.

"I don't even want to say it…Just…If she's someone who you know would be the last person I'd ever even look at, then tell me so and that'll be the end of it."

"You mean you don't want to know her name? And you're just going to end it? On _my_ word?"

Draco looked as if he wasn't going to answer for a moment, then nodded slowly and walked out of the room, leaving Blaise to ponder the weight of his request. He took his steps slowly, not at all in a hurry to return to his room, where he would eventually sleep and inevitably dream of _her_. Careful to look around the corner before he rounded it, Draco failed to notice it was a forked corridor until it was too late. He swore under his breath, feeling the all too familiar sensation of his sight rapidly fading into nothing. This was really starting to piss him off!

"Do you have any idea how easy it is for me to find out who you are?" he asked into the darkness as he leaned against the nearest stonewall, appearing to anyone as if he were in a casual conversation with an acquaintance.

"That's why I've decided tonight is the last night I'm going to do this." She came towards him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him with such force and need it nearly made her gasp. For nearly five whole minutes he wouldn't allow her to speak, covering her lips and cheeks with hot, incensed kisses. If this was going to be the last time he was able to hold her, then he was going to make it worth it. "Draco, please, you have to listen to me for a minute." He sighed loudly, but stopped his ministrations all the same, content with one hand on her hip and the other resting on her shoulder, her hair curled between his fingers. "I wasn't even going to come at all, but…a friend convinced me I should at least say good-bye." She kissed him softly on the lips, then stepped back, taking his hand in hers to lead him somewhere. "This spell is going to last for a good two hours. I know that's probably the last thing you want, to be blind for so long, but—I'm sorry—I couldn't find any other way. Unfortunately I can't trust you to keep a blindfold over your eyes."

Draco laughed despite the seriousness of what she was saying.

"You must know me better than I thought," he said, pulling her closer as they walked. "You're right not to trust me with something like that." And for good measure he reached down and pinched her bum.

"Hey!" she cried, swatting his hand away. "Do you want your present or not?"

Draco's body stiffened and he turned his head in the direction of her voice.

"Present?"

"Well," she said, a slight giggle behind her voice, "it's not a gift in the normal sense, with a box and ribbon, but it's from me all the same…It…It's the reason I had the spell set for so long." Draco could have sworn she was smirking as she said it, which caused his lips to curl into a grin.

"You're perfect," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

"You're only saying that because you don't know who I am."

"I know," he admitted, bringing the mood down a bit. "And that's why I've decided _not_ to learn who you are."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, her hand nearly squeezing Draco's until it bruised.

"I know there's a perfectly good reason for all this ridiculousness, and so I decided to just let it be and enjoy it while I can. Granted it's only the next few hours, but all the same I'd like my memories of you not to be tainted."

"Thank you," she whispered, then continued walking again.

* * *

"I know I don't know you," Draco whispered, his hands sliding down the contours of her body, "but, Merlin, I may love you." 

"All men say that when they're in this position," she laughed, her lips finding the tender spot behind his ear. Her hands, likewise, traveled from button to button of his crisp white school-issue shirt, pulling each loose, until his shirt hung open and revealed his tight, Quidditch-formed chest. She couldn't help herself. She dove at him, her lips covering the area of his chest in record time, taking in every inch of him that she could so as not to waste a single second with him. This was to be there last moment together, and she planned to make it worth all the pain and confusion it would inevitably cause.

Her lips grew warmer and wetter as they crawled down the length of his torso, leaving an invisible trail that both pleased and frustrated Draco, who lay almost helpless on a bed. He didn't need to be told that they were in The Room of Requirement, for before they'd reached their destination, his forbidden girl had told him to wait some distance from the entrance, the only sound to be heard in the entire castle that of her feet shuffling back and forth several times before she came back to him and escorted him into a cozy room, laying him immediately on a bed to do with as she wished. And, most frustrating of all, she _knew_ she had complete power over him, her handy little blinding spell having handicapped him from his rightful place in command.

Draco's fingers contracted around her shoulders, pressing hard into the skin, his mind pushing him to take control the way he so desperately wanted to, but his body refusing to allow him that pleasure. He willed all of his energy into shoving her back, into dominating her the way he felt he truly should, but every thought of that nature vacated his mind when her mouth came in contact with the rim of his trousers, her tiny fingers following suit to undo the button and zipper.

"Wait," he whispered, feeling her hot breath on his bare skin below the waist. He reached down to find her face, his index finger stopping at her plump, soft lips. He was about to say something, when he felt her slippery tongue on his fingertip. A moment later his whole finger was in her mouth, while she reached up and grabbed his other hand, pulling it down to cup one of her soft, full breasts. He let out a low moan, which only intensified as his finger slipped from her mouth and was blessedly replaced by a much larger appendage. His hands fell to his sides and he couldn't help but clutch the bed sheets, curling his fingers at the feeling of her warm and wet mouth around him. This was too much! He didn't know how he would have been able to take it had his sight been functional. One look at her supple naked body and he'd be done for.

Arching his back, Draco prepared himself for his release. Seconds before it was to come, however, she pulled away and the would-be surge of energy imploded back within him, causing his back to tense and his mind to freeze.

"Wh-Why—"

"Shhh," she whispered, guiding his hands to her waist. "Undress me."

"If you know me," he said, his voice heavy, as if he were sedated, "then you know I don't take orders from—"

"Shut up," she snapped, digging her nails into his shoulder, "and_undress me_."

"How much time do we have?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to take my time with this," he answered with a smirk. "I_need_ to feel every inch of you if this is the only chance I get."

"We have 80 minutes."

"Perfect."

Slipping his fingers beneath the thin fabric of her shirt, he felt her bare skin, as if feeling another person for the first time. Her stomach was tight, yet soft and warm. Moving his hands higher, he grazed the underside of her breasts, causing her to moan his name with pleasure. He felt his muscles restrict, his mind pulse and quicken. Before he went mad he tore off her shirt, then her bra, throwing both away from him, not caring where they landed. Slowly, he swept his hands over her powdery flesh, imagining it as creamy white, with a beauty mark here or there to give her character. She arched her back as he covered both her breasts with his hands, curling his fingers around the soft, perky mounds. Her nipples almost instantly went hard, and likewise he felt his erection coming back.

"Merlin," he whispered, unable to stop himself. "Come here," he said, pulling her towards him. She lowered her mouth to his, kissing him feverously. "No," he chuckled. "Though I definitely don't mind that at all." He tugged at her skirt and she happily obliged, taking it off with her slightly damp panties, leaving only her thigh-high stockings on. "But I wanted to kiss you…elsewhere."

Taking the hint, she inched her way up his torso and every time she moved he could feel how warm and wet she was. Almost before she reached her destination, he grabbed her roughly by the legs and plunged his head between them.

"Oh God!" she moaned, falling forward to balanced herself on the headboard. "Oh God, oh Draco! Oh! Oh!"

His tongue darted in and out of her dripping entrance, rolling over her clit with the precision and timing of a master. As she drew closer to orgasm, she began bucking her hips, slamming herself softly into his mouth and moaning as loud as her lungs would permit. Driving his tongue hard into the center of her clit, she cried out in climax, her entire body shivering with its intensity. He allowed her several minutes to recover, waiting for her to slide back down, her legs straddling him as before.

"Draco," she whispered in his ear. "I have _never_ felt anything like that before. No one—"

"I hope you don't think we're done," he laughed, flipping her over so fast she had no time to protest. Not that she would have, of course. Reaching down between her legs, he made sure she was ready for him, and smiled when he found she was more than. He gave her clit a finally pinch, which sent waves of pleasure through her, then pushed himself hard inside her. He couldn't help it, he moaned louder than he'd ever done before in his life, with any girl. Her soft insides crushed around his throbbing erection, adding to the sensitivity of each thrust.

"Harder!" she demanded, digging her short nails into his bum and pulling him together her. "Oh God! Oh! Oh God! Draco! Draco! Oooooooh!" Her second orgasm was harder than the first, her insides tightening so much around him that he couldn't prolong it any further, climaxing almost in unison with her. He collapsed on top of her a moment later, their bodies trembling, yet covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"I hope to all that is good in this world," he said into her neck, "that you're on birth control."

"I have a potion shipped from London every other month," she assured him. "Merlin, I can't believe this is the only time I'm going to have this with you. It almost makes me want to—"

"Tell me," he interrupted, hugging her closer. "Tell me, please. I swear, I can take it. I've taken much worse in my life. Trust me."

"If trust were the only problem, then maybe. But there are so many other reasons, I can't even begin to explain."

"How can this be it?" he asked, leaning his head back as if he were looking at her. She froze, staring into his eyes, searching for a gleam of their functionality. Seeing nothing, she sighed, then shifted her weight, indicating that she wanted to get up.

"I'm sorry," she said, getting off the bed, "but it is. You agreed to my terms when I brought you here. You said you weren't going to try to figure out who I am. Please, please, don't give me a worse picture of you than I already have. I want to hold onto _something_ good."

"So that's how you see me?" he spat, reaching around for his clothes. She obliged, throwing them to him maybe a little too roughly. "I'm a horrible person who you just happen to have feelings for, and want to fuck, but can't be with because…because—"

"Don't you _dare_ do this to me, Draco!" she cried, jerking on her clothes. "I am trying to get over you, I am. I wanted this one untainted memory of you, but, of course, you have to ruin it. Why can't you just let something be for once!"

"No, not this time."

"No," she seethed, shoving him back. "Not _ever_. I'm leaving now and you better not try to follow me." He heard the door slam, then swore loudly, cursing her for her allure and the spell she'd done on him. He would have to sit there, the smell of their lovemaking clinging to the air. "Fuck," he sighed, dropping his head into his hands. "Fuck."

* * *

The following day Draco was in no mood to talk to anyone. Except maybe Blaise, but he had yet to see his friend and so resigned to spend the day stewing in silence. Walking to Potions several minutes before class started, he couldn't keep last night out of his head. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he colliding with someone upon entering the room, causing them, and him, to drop their things. 

"Damn it, mudblood," he snapped, grabbing his books and quills off the floor. "Someone really needs to teach you to make way for your superiors."

"I'll be sure to do so," she hissed. "When I actually see one." Turning her nose up at him, she stalked to the table she shared with Harry Potter, slamming her books down. Draco, likewise, went to his seat, though not before something dawned on him. Hermione Granger's perfume smelled oddly familiar, and there was something else very strange and familiar about her anger, something he couldn't quite place.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked once they were out of class, his voice slightly uneasy.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Granger."

"Nothing. Damn mudblood—" Catching his friend's eyes, and the way he flinched just enough to be noticeable, caused Draco to stop mid-sentence and evaluate the situation. "Why…why are you uncomfortable?" he asked, leaning closer, as if he could smell something deceptive about him. "Why—Oh Fuck! You can't be serious!" he cried, dropping his bag on the floor for the second time that day. "Fuck! No, hot her, tell me it's _not her_!"

"You told me already not to tell you," he said, looking away. "So I'm not—"

Draco retrieved his bag, then grabbed Blaise by the arm and dragged him into an empty corridor.

"Tell me her name," he demanded.

"But you said—"

"Well I changed my mind."

"But—"

"Tell me!"

"It's Granger," he cried, covering his face with his arms as if Draco were going to hit him, which probably wasn't that far off from something he was capable of doing in anger. "Hermione Granger."

"Fuck," he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"D-Drake?" Blaise said, taking his arms down. "You're…you're a lot calmer than I thought you'd be."

"I know," he groaned, shaking his head. "I guess…I guess I must have known the whole time. I mean, I suspected, but I…I just didn't want to believe it. Fuck, what am I going to do?"

"Dude, I didn't tell anymore. And I won't. You can trust—"

"No, damn it. Not that, I don't care about them…What am I going to do about _her_?"

Blaise's face went blank, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"What do you mean? I thought—"

"I told you I fancied the girl," Draco snapped, as if Blaise were an uncooperative child that he was trying to teach math to. "I wasn't lying. Her identity changes nothing."

"But—"

"Would you fucking leave it already? Merlin, man!"

Blaise narrowed his brow, his confidence returning.

"The Dark Lord—"

Draco had his hands around his neck before Blaise could even finish the thought, slamming his back against the wall.

"I don't give a damn and the Dark Lord, or my father, or anything else related to them, do you hear me?" Blaise nodded, for he couldn't possible have enough air to speak. "I fancy her, and damn it, I am going to have her, regardless of anyone in my life, do you understand me?" Again he nodded. Draco released him and Blaise dropped to the floor.

"You're really seriously in love with her, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "It fucking sucks."

* * *

Hermione sat under her usual tree, thumbing through a new book her parents had sent her the other day. Today was the first chance she'd had to be alone and indulge, and she intended to do just that. Hopefully the text would be so absorbing that she would forget all about Draco and herself, and especially about that afternoon and how horridly he'd treated her before Potions. It made her question the night before and if she'd done the right thing in seeing him one last time. She honestly didn't know, but it was over now, so at least she could move on. 

She was so into her book that she didn't hear anyone approaching until they were standing next to her. Glancing at the person's shoes and trousers, she surmised it was a boy and groaned.

"Harry or Ron, I don't care which, I told _both_ of you to leave me be for awhile," she said without looking up. "I really want to read this before I get swamped with more homework. Like I said before, I'll see you at dinner."

"I'm surprised either of them are still your friends with the way you talk to them."

Hermione blood ran cold and her book fell off her lap. Bending down, her visitor picked it up, setting it back in her lap.

"What do you want?" she hissed, playing it cool. Hopefully he was just there to harass her, as he always did. She had no reason to believe he'd found out, and so no reason to panic. Yet.

"You stole something from me," he said matter-of-factly, his eyes piercing hers intensely. "I've known it's been gone for some time, but I didn't know who'd taken it until a few moments ago."

"I haven't a thing of yours," she bit, reopening her book, planning on ignoring him. If only he'd go away, or at least stand so he wasn't eyelevel with her. It was completely unnerving. "No, if you don't mind, I was reading."

"Actually, I do mind." He grabbed her book and tossed it a few feet away. And before she could protest, he dropped to his knees, wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and kissed her with more passion and intensity than she'd ever felt in her life. He pulled away to gauge her reaction, but her arms refused to let go and she yanked him back to her, causing them to fall over in the grass, kissing each other as if it would be the last time.

"How did you know?" she whispered, out of breath.

"Did you really think I would never find out?" he asked, laughing softly.

"I thought for sure—"

"Don't underestimate me," he said, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

They lay out in the grass for hours after that, talking and laughing as if they'd been together for years. Soon it was time for dinner and standing, Draco offered her his hand, pulling her up.

"Are you ready?" she asked, grasping his hand so tight it would seem she was asking herself.

"Definitely."

They were almost to the front doors, then she stopped, turning to him.

"What were you talking about back there?" she asked. "What do you think I took from you?"

He smiled warmly and kissed her forehead.

"My heart."

"Sap," she laughing, slapping him playfully on the arm.

"I know, but I'm a smart sap."

"Oh, how do you figure?"

Pulling her closer his smile widened and he said, "Because, you foolish girl, I found you."

* * *

Ok, so that's the sequel to I Am Your Enemy. Any feedback would be much appreciated. Not much else to say here, so I'll just see if you all liked it. 

REVIEW: )


End file.
